El Retiro
by Rocio
Summary: Xena ya no disfruta pateando traseros. No sin su bardo a su lado. Pero Gabrielle ya no la tiene en mucha estima, y, aunque Xena tiene la esperanza de volver a ganársela, a veces simplemente no hay garantías de que una segunda oportunidad será concedida


**"El Retiro".**

**Disclaimers**: los personajes aquí retratados pertenecen en su mayoría a Renaissance Pictures, y no se pretende infringir en modo alguno el copyright. 

**Violencia:** bueno sí, un poquito. Ningún gran charco de sangre ni cruenta matanza, sin embargo, tranquilos/as. Sólo una buena pelea con espadas y eso… como tiene que ser, dado que Xena anda de por medio y siempre hay gente fastidiando por ahí.

**Sexo:** alguna más o menos velada insinuación al respecto, pero nada gráfico.

**Nota de la autora:** como mi anterior fanfic, este también había estado alojado en otra página previamente pero se ha visto sujeto a mis deseos de expansión por la web en busca de nuevos reconocimientos. ¡¡No recibo suficiente atención en casa, sniff, sniff!!

Pues nada, ahí os va. Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Y a ver si más gente se anima a escribir relatos, que el apartado de fanfics de Xena en español de Fanfiction.Net es lastimosamente escaso!

Con un certero golpe de su espada, la guerrera puso fin al irreflexivo ataque del mercenario. La afilada hoja atravesó su pecho y se incrustó en el corazón. Los ojos verdosos, ya sin vida, contemplaron a la mujer con sorpresa por un brevísimo instante antes de cerrarse para siempre. La guerrera extrajo la ensangrentada arma y la envainó, alejándose del cuerpo desplomado a sus pies con un gesto de fastidiado aburrimiento que ya se había vuelto usual en ella.

Hacía mucho que todo eso no era sino rutina, y no le reportaba ya ninguna satisfacción.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Xena! - le gritó un hombre bajito y regordete, acercándose a toda prisa hacia ella - Has salvado nuestras vidas. No sé cómo...

-Déjalo, por favor - replicó ella, con un tono de voz y un ademán cansinos - Sólo págame y acabemos, ¿quieres?

-¡Oh! Eh... sí, sí, por supuesto. Habíamos acordado cincuenta dinares, ¿verdad?

-Setenta - alegó la guerrera, mirando al hombrecillo con cierta suspicacia.

Por su propio bien, esperaba que no estuviese regateándole el precio. Había empleado mucho tiempo y energía en ese asunto, y le disgustaba que pretendiesen tomarle el pelo. Especialmente después de que, como bien había dicho su interlocutor, acabase de salvar sus vidas. Los mercenarios de Kryteus, al que acababa de liquidar hacía un momento, no habrían tenido reparos en pasar a cuchillo a todos los habitantes de la aldea y ambos lo sabían. El jefe de la aldea no podría negarle su pago, principalmente porque ella no lo permitiría, pero también porque era obvio que se lo había ganado.

-Esto... verás... - comenzó el hombre, esbozando una expresión entre avergonzada y cautelosa que hizo que ella frunciese aún más el ceño - Nosotros no... en fin... no tenemos esa cantidad.

Deteniendo bruscamente su camino hacia la pequeña taberna del pueblo, adonde se dirigía para tomar un trago que refrescase su garganta y la ayudara a relajarse, Xena volteó su gélida mirada hacia el jefe y le espetó, con voz dura:

-¿Estás diciéndome que no vas a pagarme lo prometido?

-No... no, no estoy diciendo eso - alegó rápidamente el otro, encogiéndose ante la amenazadora expresión de la guerrera - Es sólo que no tenemos tanto dinero.

-¡¿Y por qué diantre me ofreciste esa cantidad si sabías que no ibas a poder pagarla?! ¿Acaso pretendías que hiciese el trabajo gratis? Yo también tengo que comer, ¿sabes?

-Por favor, no te enfades. No he dicho, en modo alguno, que no vayamos a pagarte. Sólo quería... bueno... proponerte un cambio en lo estipulado.

-¿Qué clase de cambio? - siseó la guerrera, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Podemos darte la mitad en moneda y el resto en especie - contestó el hombre, sonriendo patéticamente.

Xena se le quedó mirando fijo unos instantes, como si no creyese lo que acababa de oír. El pequeño jefe de la aldea, con una valentía de la que no se creía capaz, le sostuvo la tormentosa mirada, aguardando la respuesta. Él sabía que se la estaba jugando. Esa temible mujer bien podía optar por arrasar ella misma la aldea si el trato no la convencía. Pero ellos, mal que les pesase, no podían ofrecerle más que lo que le había dicho. La cosecha no había sido demasiado buena ese año, y los bolsillos de todos allí andaban un poco ligeros de peso ya. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese, sólo podían rogar a los dioses para que la Princesa Guerrera no optase por volver a cambiar de bando. Aunque sería un poco difícil que lo hiciese tras casi doce años de luchar en pro de los más débiles...

-¿Y crees que voy a andar por ahí con gallinas y cerdos colgados de mi brazo como una campesina? - inquirió Xena finalmente, encarando al hombre con las manos sobre la cadera - Eso no sería serio, ¿sabes? ¿Qué clase de guerrera crees que soy?

Por un momento, el jefe la miró con expresión confundida, hasta que la mujer exhaló un suspiro exasperado y echó a andar de nuevo, dejándolo atrás. Con una sonrisa tímida, el hombrecillo la siguió, percatándose al fin de que ella no estaba enojada. O, al menos, no tanto como para emprenderla contra él... o contra la aldea. Cruzando bruscamente las puertas de la concurrida taberna, Xena se encaminó a una mesa resguardada entre los vítores de la multitud allí concentrada. Los aldeanos se habían refugiado en el local mientras ella se las veía con los maleantes que incordiaban por los alrededores desde hacía varias semanas, y ahora, todos a una, parecían querer expresarle su agradecimiento con palmadas en la espalda y estrechamientos de mano. Con una sonrisa irónica y sin decir palabra, ella soportó tanto manoseo mientras alcanzaba su objetivo. En el fondo, no podía sentirse enojada, aunque debería. Le vendría de perlas el dinero que había acordado con el jefe de la aldea como pago por sus servicios, pero era consciente de las penurias por las que había atravesado esa gente ese año. Tendría que conformarse con lo que pudiesen darle. A veces era un verdadero inconveniente tener una conciencia bien asentada... 

Con un suspiro resignado, le hizo una seña a la oronda tabernera, ordenando una jarra fría de cerveza. Al otro lado del mar de cabezas, la mujer asintió y le prodigó una generosa sonrisa antes de enviarle a una de las jóvenes que servían las mesas con la bebida. La chica llegó con una deslumbrante sonrisa y una bandeja bien surtida. Era pequeña y de cabello trigueño. Mientras depositaba la espumosa jarra sobre la mesa, sus ojos verdes expresaron su agradecimiento antes que su propia boca se abriese para hacerlo, pero la guerrera no la oyó. Nada más divisarla, avanzando entre la multitud con su rostro iluminado y los ojos brillantes, su propia respiración se le cortó a medio camino de los pulmones. ¡Se parecía tanto a ella...! Mirándola con inconsciente intensidad, su mente voló al instante hacia otros ojos verdes, más profundos, oscuros y hermosos, y otro cabello, más rojizo, mientras se perdía en la abierta sonrisa de la joven. No tendría mucho más de veinte veranos... los mismos que aquella otra que aún atormentaba sus sueños, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, cuando la vio por última vez.

-¿Hay algún problema? - inquirió la chica con expresión confusa, mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¿La bebida no está a tu gusto?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Sí, tranquila. Todo está bien - alegó la guerrera, esforzándose por sonreír como si nada - Sólo estoy un poco cansada... Es todo.

-Claro, quizá luego quieras comer algo - sonrió la chica, recuperando su alegría - Mi madre hace un guiso de cordero estupendo. Y nuestro pan de nueces es el mejor.

Asintiendo, Xena la observó alejarse con una sensación de pérdida tan fuerte como no había experimentado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

_¡Basta! No es Gabrielle_, se dijo, llamándose al orden y frunciendo el ceño. _Ella está muy lejos... en el tiempo y la distancia._

Componiendo una expresión de indiferencia, la morena observó al rollizo jefe de la aldea tomar asiento frente a ella después de sortear a algunos de sus paisanos, repentinamente efusivos.

-No quiero un ejército de gallinas y cerdos tras de mí - le dijo con voz seca, tomándolo por sorpresa - Me entregarás el dinero que hayáis podido reunir y comida suficiente para una semana de viaje, y me consideraré pagada... Espero que no hagas de esto una costumbre, algún día podrías toparte con alguien que no sea tan comprensivo como yo.

Sin decir palabra, el hombrecillo asintió, se levantó y la dejó a solas, una aliviada sonrisa distendiendo sus labios.

Aferrando con fuerza su jarra de cerveza, Xena resistió el impulso de recorrer con la mirada la atestada sala, en busca de aquella gloriosa cabellera rubia. Nada ganaría con ello salvo más dolor...

Disfrutando brevemente de la cálida luz del sol, la mujer cerró los ojos un instante y sonrió con genuino placer. Era agradable sentir sobre la piel el aire fresco de la brisa, oír el lejano canto de los pájaros y el murmullo del arroyo, bastante más cercano, y respirar la tranquilidad y la soledad que la envolvían. 

Con un suspiro de contento, continuó su camino a través del sendero mientras el suave viento agitaba algunos mechones rojizos que escapaban del pulcro rodete trenzado en torno a su coronilla. Balanceándose sobre un costado, una cesta de ropa para lavar firmemente sujeta acompañaba el acompasado oscilar de sus caderas mientras la mujer se aproximaba a la herbosa orilla del arroyo al que acudía casi todas las mañanas para lavar. Arrodillándose, depositó la cesta en tierra y sacó una de las prendas, colocándola sobre una enorme piedra plana situada un poco a su derecha. Era una túnica de pequeño tamaño, de color pardo y con unos finos ribetes dorados en el cuello y las mangas. En la pechera, unas sospechosas manchas de color morado estampaban el tejido, haciéndola intuir el verdadero origen del dolor de estómago que había aquejado al muchachito propietario de la túnica la tarde anterior.

-Gaias - musitó la mujer, sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza negativamente - Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no comas tantas moras...

Sin abandonar la sonrisa, estiró la prenda sobre la piedra de lavar. Su hijo podía a veces realmente rivalizar con los cerdos que tenían en el corral... Hurgando entre las demás ropas de la cesta, extrajo un pequeño envoltorio y lo deslió, sacando a la luz una pastilla de jabón de color levemente verdoso. Sosteniéndola un momento en su mano, la mujer la sopesó, lanzándola brevemente arriba y abajo, antes de inclinarse hacia el agua. De repente, con un movimiento tan veloz como inesperado, la arrojó hacia su izquierda al tiempo que se incorporaba con la celeridad de un guerrero bien adiestrado y adoptaba instantáneamente una posición defensiva. No estaba armada, pero sí dispuesta a luchar duro por su vida o lo que quiera que buscase la persona que la acechaba tras los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

El improvisado proyectil no alcanzó su objetivo. Antes de que golpease este, una morena mano lo detuvo en seco a mitad de trayectoria.

-Hola, Gabrielle... Me alegro de verte. Estás preciosa.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, la mujer de cabellos color miel contempló atónita la alta y oscura figura que tenía enfrente. Su inesperada interlocutora estaba parada en medio del claro, las piernas firmemente asentadas en la tierra y una mirada cautelosa en sus hermosos y añorados ojos. Su apariencia era magnífica, como siempre lo había sido. Su cabello, algo más largo de lo que recordaba, ondeaba suavemente con la brisa, y en su mano izquierda sostenía la pastilla de jabón que ella le había arrojado, hábilmente interceptada en una limpia trayectoria directa a su cabeza.

-¡Xena! - exclamó tan sólo la rubia, congelada en su sitio como una estatua.

Pero, antes de que pudiese añadir algo más, caso de que su mente pudiese pasar del estado de puré a alguno más sólido, la guerrera cerró los ojos y se desmayó ante ella, cayendo a tierra como un pesado fardo.

-¡¡Xena!! - gritó esta vez la mujer, echando a correr hacia la figura caída con una expresión de tremenda preocupación en el bonito rostro.

-¿Se va a morir?

Con una expresión amorosa en el rostro, Gabrielle contempló a su hijo y sonrió a pesar de la gravedad de la situación.

-No se le ocurrirá hacer tal cosa - respondió, volteando la cabeza hacia la inconsciente mujer tendida sobre su cama y contemplando su pálido rostro con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado - Si algo va a acabar con esta cabeza dura seré yo... 

-¿Por qué estás enfadada con ella? - inquirió el niño, mirándola con gesto serio - ¿No es tu amiga?

-Eso creía yo... - suspiró Gabrielle - Pero dejemos eso. Vamos, es hora de que cenes y te vayas a dormir. 

Ajustando un poco más las mantas en torno al inerte cuerpo de la morena, Gabrielle guió a su hijo fuera de la alcoba. La vela junto a la cama ardería durante un par de marcas de vela más antes de que la antigua bardo volviese a entrar en ella… Una vez su hijo se hubo finalmente acostado, ella pudo disponer de tiempo para pensar realmente sobre todo lo ocurrido. 

Estaba enfadada. Diez años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que había visto a la mujer que una vez creyó su amiga. Diez años en los que había esperado inútilmente que ella le hiciese una visita... tal como prometió. Pero parecía que la magnífica guerrera pronto la había relegado al olvido, a pesar de los años y las cosas que habían compartido. Y ahora, cuando ya no esperaba nada, ella entraba de nuevo en su vida. Y gravemente herida además... Gabrielle no entendía. ¿Por qué reaparecía después de tantos años? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Su perdón, o sólo un lugar seguro donde sanar de su herida? 

Tantas cosas regresaban ahora a ella... Tanto que se había esforzado por ahogar en lo más profundo de su alma... 

Con un suspiro exasperado, abandonó su asiento a la mesa, decidida a acostarse. Echó un último vistazo al remolino de cabello rubio que dormía bajo un revoltillo de mantas junto al fuego de la chimenea, y sonrió con ternura antes de correr la raída cortina que separaba su alcoba de la otra única habitación de que disponía la modesta casa. Tendría que compartir su cama con ella… De no ser porque la de su hijo era demasiado pequeña para la guerrera, gustosamente la habría acomodado allí y habría traído al niño a dormir con ella. Por nada del mundo deseaba estar cerca de ese cuerpo que, todavía y a su pesar, la perturbaba con la misma fuerza de los primeros tiempos.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por el último trozo de vela. Sobre el lecho, medio sepultada bajo varias mantas destinadas a atenuar la pérdida de calor que le sobrevino tras la hemorragia, finalmente controlada ya, la oscura figura largo tiempo añorada dormía apaciblemente. Había lavado y cosido el profundo corte justo sobre el corazón, realmente asustada ante lo cerca que había estado la hermosa morena de morir. Unos centímetros más abajo y quienquiera que le hubiese hecho eso se habría salido con la suya. Por suerte, ahora parecía estar fuera de peligro. Únicamente precisaba descanso, y volvería a ser la de antes... 

Para alejarse de su lado nuevamente.

Contemplándola con una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios, Gabrielle finalmente se acercó a ella y tocó su frente por si había fiebre. Nada. Su piel estaba fría. Y eso la preocupó igualmente. Su paciente no parecía estar recuperando su acostumbrada temperatura corporal… Liberando su cabello, que cayó en amplia cascada sobre su espalda, la rubia se desnudó por completo y se metió bajo las mantas, pegando su cuerpo al de la otra mujer para brindarle su calor. Contuvo un momentáneo sobresalto por la frialdad que la recibió, e inmediatamente se abrazó a ella con fuerza, envolviéndola por completo con brazos y piernas y finalmente sonriendo aliviada cuando la guerrera se movió para acoplarse a ella, murmurando una incoherencia a la que la mujer más joven no prestó demasiada atención.

Minutos más tarde, Gabrielle cayó gustosa en un profundo sueño.

Atraída por el exquisito olor tentando sus fosas nasales, Xena se envolvió mejor en la sábana y abandonó la sencilla alcoba. En la otra sala, junto a una enorme mesa de madera situada bajo la única ventana de que aquella disponía, divisó a Gabrielle. Su amiga estaba amasando pan. Golpeaba la masa con energía, doblándola sobre sí misma una y otra vez, extendiéndola y volviéndola a golpear de nuevo, repitiendo todo el proceso. A unos pasos de ella, una pequeña marmita hervía a fuego lento en el interior de la chimenea, con olorosas volutas de vapor escapando de su tapa medio cerrada. El estómago de la guerrera se agitó al inhalar el aroma del guiso de carne, emitiendo un sordo rumor, y la morena vaciló, de pie en la entrada. Era plenamente consciente de que la otra mujer debía estar muy enfadada con ella, y con razones de sobra. Además, para acabar de arreglarlo, se había presentado en su casa medio desangrada. No estaba muy segura de cómo la recibiría...

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó de repente la mujer de cabello claro, sin levantar la vista de su labor.

Xena parpadeó, pillada por sorpresa.

-Eh... bien. Estoy bien... gracias - alegó finalmente.

Al despertar, había comprobado que su lesión había sido adecuadamente tratada. Había perdido bastante sangre, y, casi con toda seguridad, había estado inconsciente por lo menos durante un par de días. Debería haber prestado más atención a la herida que le habían infringido en la última aldea que reclamó sus servicios...

-El almuerzo estará listo dentro de poco, pero si tienes mucha hambre, puedes coger uno de esos panecillos - le dijo Gabrielle con tono neutro, mirándola brevemente al tiempo que señalaba una pequeña cesta colocada un poco más allá, cerca de una esquina de la mesa - Están rellenos de chocolate.

-Sí, gracias - casi exclamó la guerrera, avanzando a paso rápido hacia la mesa con una irreprimible sonrisa golosa en los labios.

Levantando la tela que cubría la cesta, tomó uno de los panecillos y lo devoró con ansia, cerrando los ojos por un instante, disfrutando de su sabor y de los recuerdos que acudieron a su mente. No había probado uno desde hacía mucho, y no pudo evitar sonreír con deleite al degustarlo. Por su parte, Gabrielle no pudo impedir que su mirada absorbiese la expresión extasiada de la otra mujer y a continuación recorriese su figura con descorazonadora voracidad. La morena casi no había cambiado. Su cuerpo seguía viéndose ágil y poderoso... y aún despertaba fuertes sensaciones en ella. Su cabello presentaba algunas vetas grises, pero tan leves que no menguaban en lo absoluto su oscuro esplendor. Observando la forma en que le caía en desordenada cascada hasta casi lamer su cintura, confiriéndole un salvaje atractivo, la mujer rubia ahogó un suspiro de anhelo.

¡Cuánto ansiaba tocarla, recorrer con sus manos el sendero que sus ojos trazaban! 

-Está muy bueno - alabó la guerrera, abriendo de repente los ojos y mirando a la antigua bardo con una flagrante sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Gabrielle apartó la vista de aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos perturbadores y asintió con la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento, concentrándose nuevamente en su tarea. Había comprado los panecillos en el mercado el día anterior. Viéndolos expuestos en aquel tenderete, no había podido resistir la tentación de comprar unos cuantos. Se había empeñado en autoconvencerse que lo hacía por su hijo, al cual le encantaban los dulces, pero, en su fuero interno, sabía perfectamente para quién los estaba comprando en realidad. ¿Por qué diantre no podía decidirse con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer que la había ignorado completamente por diez largos años?

Al menos, los panecillos no habían resultado caros...

Desconcertada por la actitud de la rubia, la guerrera se preguntaba en ese momento qué habría sido de la dulce y alegre joven que había compartido su vida durante más de tres años. La mujer que tenía ante sí parecía tan seca, tan fría... Con mal disimulada avidez, recorrió el amado rostro con la mirada. Su cabello tenía ahora un tono más dorado, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos... menos cálidos tal vez, y con unas leves arruguitas alrededor, pero igual de hermosos que siempre. Su cuerpo también había cambiado. Ahora era el de una mujer en la flor de su madurez, más redondeado, pero igual de firme y atractivo... Y deseable. Las sencillas ropas que la cubrían: una blusa de un azul desvaído y una falda larga de color verdoso, apenas lograban disimular este hecho. Al menos, no a sus ojos. Toda su piel le hormigueaba por el ansia de tocarla, aunque sólo fuese una inocente caricia. Pero se contuvo. En ese momento, Gabrielle alzó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando con expresión inquisitiva. Sin quererlo, Xena se ruborizó levemente al verse descubierta, pero, incapaz de bajar la mirada, sus ojos se quedaron prendidos en aquellos dos pozos color esmeralda que tantas veces había contemplado en sueños mientras sentía su sangre correr por sus venas con la fuerza de un torrente desbocado. La mirada de la otra mujer se tornó concentrada e igualmente profunda, y, por primera vez en muchos años, ambas volvieron a sentir una conexión poderosa recorriéndolas y provocando leves estremecimientos en su piel.

El intenso momento fue bruscamente interrumpido por la abrupta llegada de un niño de cabello trigueño que hizo una entrada espectacular, derrapando sobre el suelo tras una carrera frenética desde el establo. 

-¡Mamá! - prácticamente gritó el niño - ¿Ya está la comida? Estoy hambriento. ¡Oh, hola! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Xena? Has dormido mucho.

Confusa y algo avergonzada en presencia del chico por haber sido sorprendida soñando despierta acerca de ciertas cosas, la guerrera se limitó a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza.

_Así que Gabrielle tiene un hijo... ¿Dónde estará Pérdicas? _

El ramalazo de celos y tristeza que surgió en su interior fue imposible de evitar, y Xena desvió la mirada con expresión ansiosa hacia la cesta de los panecillos de chocolate, alargando inmediatamente la mano para tomar otro.

-Gaias, te he dicho mil veces que no entres así en la casa - sermoneó Gabrielle, sacudiéndose los restos de harina de las manos y el delantal con expresión levemente aturdida - ¿Has hecho lo que te he dicho?

El pequeño asintió con gravedad y se acercó a la cesta de los panecillos para tomar uno. La preciosa yegua color avellana seguía cómodamente aposentada en un rincón del establo, con comida y agua suficiente, y con un espeso y nuevo lecho de paja bajo sus cascos. Cuando llegó, hacía ya dos días, la había lavado para quitarle el barro y el sudor de la sedosa piel, había cepillado sus crines hasta que casi relucieron, y había comprobado que no tuviese ninguna herida en las patas. Sus pezuñas estaban intactas y las herraduras aún resistirían un tiempo. La mayor parte lo había hecho por su cuenta y riesgo, pues su madre sólo le había dicho que la limpiase un poco y se ocupase de que tuviese comida y agua. Por un momento, había contemplado a la yegua con la misma admiración que él, y luego le había acariciado el morro suavemente con la mano, sonriendo y murmurándole cosas que su hijo no acertó a oír. Él sabía que la mujer morena que su madre había traído a casa días atrás era la guerrera con la que ella había viajado cuando era joven, antes de casarse con su padre. Y que ambas habían sido muy buenas amigas. También sabía que su madre la quería mucho, aunque se hubiese pasado todo el tiempo refunfuñando por tener que cuidarla como a un bebé. 

Tía Lila se había enojado bastante al enterarse de que ella estaba en su casa, así que suponía que la mujer guerrera no le gustaba demasiado. Pero, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber el motivo, nadie parecía dispuesto a explicarle por qué esa mujer herida les caía tan mal...

Su madre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento al golpearle la mano al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, señalando la olla en el fuego.

-Pero… - protestó el niño, frunciendo el entrecejo con ferocidad - ¿Por qué no puedo coger uno? Tengo hambre... A ella si se lo has permitido.

-Ella está enferma - alegó Gabrielle, con gesto severo - Tiene que reponer fuerzas para reemprender su camino.

Xena se sintió dolida por esa última afirmación y bajó los ojos con que había estado observando subrepticiamente la escena entre madre e hijo, fingiendo concentrarse en su aperitivo. El cual ya no sabía tan increíblemente bien…

_No desea que me quede_, pensó. 

Bueno, en realidad no podía culparla por estar deseando perderla de vista. Habían pasado diez largos años sin verse, y probablemente Gabrielle pensaba que la había olvidado, y con suma facilidad además. No porque ahora apareciese en su puerta iba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos... Aunque, estúpidamente, ella había sostenido esa esperanza.

-Ahora, ve y lávate las manos - ordenó Gabrielle al niño - Serviré la comida en un momento. Y tú - añadió, girándose hacia la guerrera con los brazos en jarras y una mirada de leve fastidio - ¿Piensas pasarte el día así? 

Desconcertada por un instante, Xena echó un tentativo vistazo a su atuendo y luego esbozó una media sonrisa al tiempo que se rascaba suavemente la cabeza con expresión tímidamente divertida.

-Tus ropas están en el arcón que hay a los pies de la cama - le dijo su amiga - Pero será mejor que te la de yo, es algo pesada y no quiero que hagas un esfuerzo que vuelva a abrir tu herida. No me queda mucho hilo para coserla de nuevo...

Xena la siguió con docilidad al interior de la alcoba.

-Yo... quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí - dijo mientras su amiga se arrodillaba frente al lecho y abría un viejo arcón - Probablemente habría muerto de no ser por ti.

-Nunca he negado mi ayuda a alguien que lo necesitase - alegó la rubia, con aparente desinterés, extrayendo el traje de cuero, la armadura, las botas y todo lo demás y colocándolo sobre la tapa después de haberla cerrado - Tus armas están en ese rincón. Vístete y ven a almorzar.

-Gabrielle...

Xena agarró el brazo de la pequeña rubia, tratando de decir algo, de ofrecerle una explicación... de abrirle su corazón tal vez, pero las palabras no acudieron a su mente, y sólo pudo limitarse a abrir y cerrar la boca. Finalmente, percatándose de la forma enojada con que su amiga estaba contemplando alternativamente su brazo retenido y a ella misma, la soltó, con una expresión de muda disculpa en el pálido rostro. La expresión de Gabrielle no cambió.

-Iré enseguida – dijo la guerrera con voz queda, girándose para comenzar a vestirse.

Reprimiendo el alocado impulso de quedarse y mirar, la antigua bardo abandonó la alcoba a paso vivo. No la miró cuando sirvió la comida, ni cuando tomó asiento frente a ella en la mesa. Sus sentimientos habían despertado con demasiada fuerza en muy poco tiempo, y Gabrielle sabía que no la conducirían a nada bueno. Además, su antigua amiga seguía siendo una guerrera, y probablemente iba rumbo a alguna aventura cuando la hirieron y decidió refugiarse en su casa. Pronto retomaría su camino, y ella volvería a quedarse sola... otra vez. ¡Cuánto echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en los que vagabundeaban juntas por toda Grecia!  Habían sido los mejores de su vida, pensasen lo que pensasen todos. Pero ya jamás podría volver a vivirlos. Ahora tenía una pequeña familia de la que cuidar, y una granja... Y habían pasado demasiados años y demasiadas cosas. Ella ya no era la joven deseosa de ver mundo y cantar las excelencias de su esforzada compañera, sino una mujer madura que deseaba vivir en paz y tranquilidad. No, para ella habían quedado atrás las emociones fuertes. Aunque, recordando la lucha que había sostenido con unos ladrones días atrás, se dijo que, de vez en cuando, podría ser divertido revivir los viejos tiempos... 

-Gabrielle - dijo Xena, como de pasada- ¿Dónde está Pérdicas? Me gustaría saludarlo.

Luchando por dominar la creciente furia que repentinamente la inundó, la mujer de cabello claro mantuvo la vista sobre su plato, fingiendo no haber oído la pregunta e ignorando el entrecejo fruncido de la morena, que aguardaba su respuesta.

-¿No sabes que mi padre está muerto? - inquirió Gaias, mirándola con perplejidad.

-Lo sabría si se hubiese molestado en venir por aquí alguna vez – espetó Gabrielle, un instante antes de levantarse y echar a correr fuera de la casa dejando una silla volcada y un par de rostros atónitos tras de sí.

Xena la encontró finalmente a en el establo. Para cuando reaccionó a su precipitada salida y salió en busca de su rubia ex compañera, esta ya no se hallaba a la vista. Pero realmente no había demasiados lugares donde mirar. La granja era bastante pequeña...

-No sé qué decir - musitó - Salvo que lo siento mucho. 

La mujer de cabello claro estaba sentada sobre una pila de heno junto al almiar, en la parte alta del edificio, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos enlazados en torno a ellas. Contemplando su rostro oculto y los estremecimientos que agitaban levemente sus hombros, la guerrera sintió que se le partía el alma. Acercándose lentamente a ella, tomó asiento a su lado y flexionó las piernas morenas bajo el cuerpo. Tenía miedo de tocarla, por si ella la apartaba con gesto brusco, pero sus sollozos apenas contenidos la impulsaron a elevar una mano titubeante y acariciar suavemente sus cabellos color de sol.

-Por favor - le rogó, en un susurro - No llores, Gabrielle. No era mi intención herirte... jamás lo fue. Perdóname.

-¿Por qué nunca viniste? - le espetó su antigua compañera de aventuras, elevando la cabeza al cabo de un instante y mirándola con ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Xena contempló aquel rostro añorado con infinita tristeza. ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo decirle que no había cumplido su promesa porque verla feliz con Pérdicas era más de lo que podía soportar? ¿Qué se moriría de celos si lo hacía? Ella, la temible Princesa Guerrera, la mujer que aparentemente no temía a nada ni a nadie, la luchadora incansable e imbatible, no tenía valor para enfrentar sus sentimientos. ¡Bonito chiste! Incluso ahora, cuando el amor de su vida era libre de nuevo, se sentía incapaz de encarar la situación y dejar salir el tormento que había guardado en lo más profundo de su alma durante los últimos diez años. ¡Dioses, cuánto anhelaba secar esas lágrimas con sus besos, acariciar con sus manos aquel dulce rostro que tanto había recordado y aliviar el dolor de esos ojos tan añorados! 

Pero lo único que hizo fue desviar la vista para no ceder a la tentación de exponerse. ¿De qué le serviría, de todos modos, hacerlo? ¿Para qué empeorar la situación hablándole de sus sentimientos? De cualquier forma, no merecía a alguien como ella.

-¿Cuándo murió? - preguntó Xena a su vez, tratando de esquivar una respuesta.

-Hace seis años - reveló Gabrielle, desviando la mirada con un rictus amargo.

¡_Tanto tiempo_!

Ahora la mujer de cabello oscuro se sintió realmente miserable. Gabrielle había estado sola todos esos años, criando a su hijo y de seguro enfrentando multitud de problemas. No debería haber sido así...

-Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad - Era un buen hombre. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Una pulmonía. Fue un invierno duro... - resumió la rubia, enjugando sus lágrimas con gesto duro al tiempo que encaraba nuevamente a su antigua compañera - ¿Por qué no regresaste a visitarme ni una sola vez? ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí... de nuestra amistad? ¿Tan poco significó para ti?

Sintiendo un puño en el estómago, Xena no atinó a contestar. ¿Debía abrir su corazón y quedar totalmente expuesta? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su amiga ante sus palabras? ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que la despreciase por albergar esos sentimientos hacia ella...!  Ahora como entonces, el terror a verse privada de cualquier pequeño resquicio de amor que la antigua bardo pudiese haber mantenido hacia ella en su corazón a pesar de su abandono y del tiempo transcurrido congeló en su garganta la liberadora declaración que pugnaba por revelar. Ella era todo lo que tenía, la única y verdadera razón de su existir. Ella era la fuerza que la ayudaba a mantenerse firme en su camino hacia la redención. Sin eso, sin su ejemplo y la admiración y el cariño que una vez conoció en sus hermosos y cálidos ojos, ella no sería nada ahora. Por eso, y porque lo último que deseaba en el mundo era causarle daño... nuevamente... calló. 

-Te necesité tanto - prosiguió la mujer de cabello claro, su mirada contemplando el vacío - Precisé tanto de tu fuerza... Pérdicas era un hombre extraordinario, pero no... Te eché de menos, Xena. Pero tú nunca viniste. ¿Por qué lo has hecho ahora?

La morena tragó con fuerza.

-Creí que iba a morir. Esa herida... estuvo cerca. No quería ir al Tártaro sin verte una vez más.

Gabrielle la miró por un instante con una expresión indefinible.

-Bueno, pues ahora que lo has hecho, quiero que te marches - declaró finalmente, secándose las lágrimas con gesto duro - Vete otra vez, y no vuelvas. Ya no te necesito, y no te quiero cerca.

Con infinito dolor, la guerrera la observó levantarse y descender por la escalera. A continuación, la oyó abandonar el establo, sus pasos resonando apenas sobre la paja que recubría el piso. 

Y, por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, lloró. 

-¿Te vas?

Sin girarse, Xena asintió, terminando de enjaezar a su yegua y asegurando la cincha de la silla de montar con un movimiento suave pero preciso.

-Creí que te quedarías un tiempo con nosotros... - protestó el niño débilmente, bajando la cabeza.

La guerrera no dijo nada, pero se dio la vuelta y extendió una mano para acariciar la rubia cabeza con ternura.

-Tengo cosas que hacer - mintió.

-Mamá está enfadada contigo - alegó Gaias, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí...

-¿Qué le has hecho? 

Con una media sonrisa, la alta morena contempló aquel pequeño y grave rostro, levemente pecoso. El niño la observaba expectante, con una mezcla de reproche y curiosidad.

-Es una historia un poco larga - se excusó Xena, tomando las riendas de su montura y echando a andar con esta hacia la entrada del establo.

-Mamá siempre dice que cuando uno hace daño a alguien, debe disculparse - le espetó el niño, colocándose a su lado y uniendo las manos a la espalda, como un adulto en pequeñito - Que la gente debe aceptar sus responsabilidades. No hacerlo sería de cobardes... Xena, ¿tú tienes miedo a mi mamá?

_Sí, un pánico terrible_, contestó la mente de la guerrera.

-No - respondió ella en cambio, frunciendo el entrecejo al mirar al chico. Era demasiado perspicaz para su edad. Y, aunque pudiese resultar increíble, él parecía saberlo y aprovecharse de ello para desconcertar a la gente. Al menos estaba funcionando con ella - ¿Siempre eres tan directo?

-Mamá dice que uno debe ser honesto - alegó tan sólo su diminuto interlocutor, mirándola de frente.

-Ya... Tu madre siempre ha tenido las cosas muy claras. Despídeme de ella, ¿quieres? Y... y cuídala bien.

Con un suave apretón en el hombro del chico a modo de despedida, la guerrera colocó un pie en el estribo y montó sobre la yegua, la cual relinchó brevemente antes de que su dueña la espolease para que partiese al galope.

Observando desde la ventana cómo la oscura figura se perdía finalmente en la lejanía, Gabrielle se enjugó con gesto brusco las lágrimas que amenazaban con comenzar a navegar por sus mejillas y se concentró en retirar los platos sucios de la mesa. No debería permitirse sentir tristeza por su partida. Sí, la había echado terriblemente de menos, y, por lo que le había parecido entrever durante su breve conversación en el establo, no había sido la única. Pero ningún sentimiento que la orgullosa guerrera pudiese albergar hacia ella la había hecho desistir de sepultarla en el olvido por diez interminables años. ¿Por qué? Le gustaría saber... Aunque, ¿qué importaba ya? Era mejor que las cosas hubiesen sucedido así. Cada una tenía ahora su propia vida, y ambas eran sumamente distintas de cómo una vez fueron. 

Un leve movimiento capturó su atención de pronto. Alzando la cabeza, miró a través de la ventana con el entrecejo fruncido. Su mirada recorrió el escaso perímetro de sus posesiones, deteniéndose en cada lugar lo suficientemente grande como para ocultar a una persona. Una alarma se disparó en su interior al atisbar a un hombre parapetado tras una esquina del establo. Algo más a la derecha, otros tres se hallaban escondidos entre los árboles que bordeaban la casa, suponiendo que estaban siendo lo bastante sigilosos y rápidos como para sorprenderla. Probablemente, también habría alguno más en la parte de atrás. Mentalmente, la antigua bardo se recriminó por no haber tomado las medidas necesarias. Hacía un tiempo que un pequeño grupo de mercenarios rondaban por los alrededores. Si hubiese sido más juiciosa, habría supuesto que las cosas no acabarían con la ignominiosa derrota que infringió a aquellos dos que habían pretendido robarle días atrás… Su mayor temor era su hijo. En base a su experiencia, los soldados, y en especial los desertores, no sentían demasiado reparo en asesinar por igual a niños y mayores. 

No tendría que haber dejado que su orgullo primase sobre el sentido común, debería haber solicitado ayuda...

-¡Oh, Xena! - musitó - ¡Ojalá estuvieses aquí!

-Y estoy - contestó la aludida a su espalda.

Sobresaltada, Gabrielle se giró y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos azules de la sonriente guerrera.

-¿Creías que había perdido facultades? - le recriminó en broma la morena, esbozando una sonrisa pícara y mirándola con calidez - Esos idiotas son tan sigilosos como un cerdo en un lodazal. Hasta un sordo podría oírlos – bufó.

La mujer de cabello claro la observó con un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de cómo la había tratado, Xena había regresado para ayudarla. Para protegerla. A ella y a su hijo. 

_Como siempre ha hecho_, suplió inteligentemente su cerebro.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí - admitió finalmente Gabrielle con ligera incomodidad.

Eso de doblegar el orgullo no se le daba muy bien... Pero sabía ser agradecida. 

Había continuado practicando su rutina de lucha desde la muerte de Pérdicas, consciente de que las cosas no eran fáciles para una mujer en su situación: sola, con un niño pequeño y teniendo que sacar adelante por sí misma una granja, aunque fuese una tan diminuta como la suya, y creía de buena fe que los años no le habían restado demasiada habilidad, pero sabía reconocer cuando la superaban. Ahí fuera debía haber por lo menos cinco hombres, y ese era un número demasiado alto para ella, por mucho que sus capacidades aún se mantuviesen en su mayor parte intactas...

-No te dejaría enfrentarte sola a.... No de nuevo - alegó Xena, alzando una mano titubeante para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la otra mujer.

Tragando con dificultad, Gabrielle desvió la mirada y deshizo el incipiente contacto, sin percatarse de la fugaz expresión de dolor en el rostro de la guerrera.

-¡Oh, por los dioses! - exclamó de repente la mujer de cabello claro, corriendo hacia la entrada de la cabaña - ¡Casi olvido a Gaias!

-¡No, espera! - la detuvo inmediatamente Xena - No atraigas su atención. Llama a tu hijo como si no ocurriese nada.

Pero no fue necesario, porque el niño entró en ese momento en la casa. Francamente sorprendido por la presencia de Xena de nuevo allí, se quedó mirando a ambas mujeres con desconcierto antes de proclamar como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo:

-Hay unos hombres escondidos por ahí.

Sin poder evitarlo, Gabrielle se echó a reír de puro alivio. ¿Por qué Hades se preocupaba, al fin y al cabo? El niño mantenía la calma por los dos...

-Lo siento - se disculpó, tapándose la boca con la mano mientras miraba de reojo a su compañera.

-Este chico es muy raro - alegó esta, con una media sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

-No soy raro - discutió el aludido, enfrentando la mirada divertida de la guerrera con el entrecejo fruncido - Es que soy muy observador... Y bueno - añadió, haciendo un cómico gesto de exasperación con la cabeza - esos tipos no son muy buenos, la verdad. Hasta un sordo...

-... podría oírlos, lo sé - concluyó Gabrielle, poniendo los ojos en blanco para diversión de la morena.

Y de Gaias, quien asintió portando una minúscula sonrisa que curvaba el lado derecho de su boca. Podía sentir que las cosas, de alguna manera, habían cambiado entre su madre y la mujer guerrera. Para bien. Quizá a causa de la presencia de esos hombres… Igual tendría que darles las gracias más tarde. 

_Mamá ha estado muy sola y muy triste desde que papá murió_ – meditó – _Es bueno que Xena haya regresado. Ahora mamá será feliz…_

No le importaba lo que su tía y sus abuelos pensasen. La alta morena le gustaba, y le gustaría mucho que se quedase a vivir con ellos. A lo mejor así aprendía a luchar… Su madre nunca había querido enseñarle.

-¿Y qué hacemos? - inquirió, devolviendo a ambas mujeres a la realidad.

-¿Todavía tienes tu cayado? - preguntó Xena a Gabrielle, enarcando una ceja con expresión festiva.

Sin poder evitarlo, la antigua bardo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y supongo que tú ya tienes un plan, ¿no? - alegó.

Con gran sigilo, el soldado se adentró en la casa con la espada en alto. Sería pan comido, lo sabía. La mujer, una bonita rubia de buenas curvas, estaba sola con su hijo. La guerrera morena había partido al galope hacía poco, ya no supondría una amenaza...

En ese momento, la pequeña granjera se hallaba arrodillada delante del fuego, poniendo una enorme olla a calentar. Cerca de ella, un barreño bastante grande y un banquillo con un lienzo y una pastilla de jabón le revelaron que se disponía a darse un baño.  Sonriendo con libidinosa fruición, el hombre recorrió con la mirada su figura a la luz de las llamas. Se había aligerado de ropa, quedándose tan sólo con una camisola sin mangas que permitía contemplar unos brazos dorados y fuertes que se movían diestramente sobre la hoguera y algunas otras cosas más. Su cabello, del mismo color del fuego, caía por su espalda como una manta aterciopelada, y el soldado casi se relamió pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría ese trabajo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que...

Aquel cuerpo cimbreante le atraía como un imán, y, olvidando toda precaución, se aproximó a la rubia con lentitud. Sus brazos comenzaron a extenderse hacia ella, su espada olvidada ya sobre la mesa.

Y esa fue su perdición.

Con todos sus sentidos alerta, Gabrielle había fingido no percatarse de la presencia del intruso. Era plenamente consciente de que el hombre estaba tras ella, avanzando hacia ella, probablemente relamiéndose de gusto ante el espectáculo que ella voluntariamente estaba ofreciéndole, pero aguardó hasta que el muy cerdo estuvo lo bastante cerca como para no fallar en su ataque. En el momento justo, tomó su semioculto cayado del suelo, a sus pies, y se giró con la rapidez de un gato, incrustándole el bastón en el estómago con un golpe contundente. El soldado se la quedó mirando con una cómica expresión de sorpresa en el mugriento rostro antes de caer de rodillas, sin aliento. Entonces, Gabrielle volvió a atizarle con fuerza en la cabeza, haciéndolo derrumbarse sobre el suelo de madera, inconsciente. A continuación, corrió a ocultarse detrás de la puerta, preparada para recibir a un segundo soldado que ya podía oír acercándose. Este, con mayor cautela que su compañero, avanzó hacia el interior con la espada fuertemente aferrada. Gabrielle lo observó por un instante antes de caer sobre él. Era joven, probablemente no tendría más de veinte años. Sus ropas, al igual que las de los otros, estaban sucias y desgarradas en algunas partes, aunque él, al menos, no las tenía manchadas de sangre. Quizá, por su edad, aún fuese merecedor de una oportunidad... 

Entonces, el chico divisó el cuerpo inerte del otro soldado y se puso inmediatamente en guardia. 

En el exterior, un familiar grito de triunfo cortó el aire, y la rubia sonrió levemente, recordando viejos tiempos mientras una sensación acelerada la recorría. Abandonando su escondite, agarró con firmeza su cayado y se dispuso a presentar batalla. Había llegado el momento... 

-Bueno, chico - dijo, haciendo que el joven soldado se diese la vuelta con expresión sobresaltada - ¿Quién empieza? No tengo todo el día. 

Los dos mercenarios que estaban fuera de la cabaña, observaron con estupor la oscura figura que cayó sobre ellos. La mujer guerrera, a la que hacían ya a muchas millas de allí, acababa de realizar una magnífica voltereta desde el techo de paja de la casa y había aterrizado en el suelo con un estruendoso y espeluznante grito de guerra. Ahora los estaba mirando con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y un brillo despiadado en sus increíbles ojos azules. El hombre de mayor edad tragó con dificultad. La conocía. No personalmente, gracias a los dioses, pero había oído hablar de ella. Y sabía que nadie había vencido jamás a la Princesa Guerrera... No merecía la pena perder la vida por un poco de dinero, algo de comida y un buen revolcón. Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr de vuelta al camino que salía de la granja. 

Atónito y desconcertado, su compinche observó su huida por un instante. Él no sabía quien era esa arpía vestida de cuero, ni tampoco porqué el otro había salido corriendo tras echarle una mirada, pero no era un cobarde, así que encaró a la alta morena con decisión. Satisfecha, Xena esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia y pasó su espada de una mano a otra mientras iniciaba un círculo alrededor del soldado, jugando con él. Escupiendo en el suelo un gargajo verdoso y espeso, el tipo le lanzó una mirada aviesa y se puso a la par. Esa era una danza que conocía bien... Con un grito, la guerrera dio comienzo a la lucha. Las espadas de ambos se entrechocaron varias veces con estrépito, pero, durante unos minutos, ninguno consiguió vencer la resistencia del otro. Finalmente, Xena realizó una voltereta hacia atrás y, cuando plantó de nuevo los pies en tierra, le estampó a su adversario una patada voladora en pleno pecho. Sin haber tenido tiempo para protegerse y completamente tomado por sorpresa por ese movimiento, el soldado salió volando un par de metros y se estrelló contra el tronco de un grueso árbol junto al sendero. Aturdido, sacudió la cabeza antes de incorporarse trabajosamente. Dominando el incipiente tambaleo de sus piernas, enarboló su espada de nuevo y se arrojó contra la guerrera. Esta, con su sempiterna e irritante sonrisa en los labios, desvió su ataque con una elaborada finta y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre, propinándole una patada en el trasero cuando pasó junto a ella.

A esas alturas, el soldado estaba fuera de sí. La ira que lo dominaba y su orgullo herido le hacían hervir la sangre. 

Días atrás, dos de sus compañeros habían regresado al campamento vapuleados y sin los víveres que habían ido a saquear. Una granjera les había dado una buena lección, y él se había reído de ellos por dejarse vencer por una simple mujer. Pero ahora, frente a frente con ese demonio de ojos de hielo, comenzaba a pensar que iba a acabar como aquel par de idiotas. Y eso era más de lo que podía soportar... 

Levantándose del suelo, se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. 

Xena afianzó bien sus piernas en el suelo y aferró su arma con las dos manos, preparada para el movimiento final. Se estaba divirtiendo, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, pero ya era hora de acabar con ese combate. El soldado corría directamente hacia ella, gruñendo y blandiendo la espada en alto. La morena no creía que fuese tan imbécil como para ensartarse él mismo en su espada, cosa que ocurriría con toda probabilidad si continuaba con esa trayectoria. Aunque, considerando que estaba más que enojado, tal vez lo hiciese. Algunos podían ser realmente estúpidos y se dejaban controlar por sus emociones durante el combate... De repente, el hombre llegó hasta ella y, alzando su espada lo suficiente como para no dejar la parte baja de su cuerpo desprotegida, fingió pretender asestarle un golpe mortal. 

Demasiado tarde, Xena se percató de que había caído en una trampa. Cuando elevó su propia arma para detener la embestida, el soldado se echó al suelo y barrió sus piernas con un rápido y sincronizado movimiento. La guerrera cayó a tierra con estruendo. Con un breve gemido de dolor, se dijo que ya estaba volviéndose mayor para ese tipo de cosas. Su espalda y su trasero se resentían cada vez más... Pero tomando nota de que el soldado le apuntaba directamente a la garganta con su espada, se recuperó al instante. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, este plantó un pie sobre su pecho y le arrebató el arma de las manos de una patada, arrojándola lejos.

-Bueno, perra - le dijo - ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar ahora?

Enarcando una ceja burlona, Xena tan sólo sonrió.

De pronto, un dedo presionó insistentemente su hombro y el soldado se giró, apenas con tiempo para sentir cómo un impresionante bastonazo le rompía la nariz. En su cabeza, todo se tiño de rojo mientras unas extrañas estrellitas doradas aparecían y desaparecían con rapidez.

Con un hábil movimiento de piernas, Xena aprovechó la distracción de su adversario para quitárselo de encima. En un segundo, el hombre se encontró con el trasero en tierra y la espada de la guerrera a punto de incrustarse en su propia garganta.

-Olvidaste cubrirte las espaldas - le dijo la sonriente morena, mientras, a su lado, una pequeña rubia en ropa interior plantaba un bastón en el suelo y lo miraba con mal disimulada satisfacción - Y ahora, dime tú, ¿qué vas a hacer? Si te apetece morir hoy, sólo tienes que informármelo.

Con un gruñido perfectamente audible, el soldado negó con la cabeza. 

-¿Serás un buen chico y te marcharás de aquí? - le preguntó la guerrera.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien - concluyó Xena, retirando su arma lentamente y dando un paso atrás - Pero si vuelvo a verte a ti o a tus amigos por los alrededores, no seré tan generosa. Esta gente está bajo mi protección, que te quede claro.

Trabajosamente, el soldado se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones y fulminando a ambas mujeres con la mirada. Renqueando levemente, tomó su espada e hizo como que se alejaba. De repente, giró sobre sí mismo y, con la velocidad de un rayo, arrojó un puñal contra la guerrera. Instintivamente, Gabrielle se adelantó un paso y detuvo el vuelo mortal con su cayado. El arma quedó firmemente clavada en la madera, y la rubia la observó con ojos enormes por unos instantes antes de desviar la mirada hacia su compañera, con expresión disgustada.

-¡Qué rastrero! - jadeó.

Con un gesto de _ya deberías estar acostumbrada_, Xena echó mano a su chákram y lo lanzó contra el soldado. En un segundo, su cuerpo quedó tendido en tierra cuan largo era, con el arma hundida en mitad del tórax y la mirada para siempre estupefacta mientras la sangre comenzaba a manar de su pecho. Conteniendo las nauseas, Gabrielle observó a la otra mujer acercarse al cadáver y extraer su arma. La restregó contra las ropas del soldado para limpiar la sangre y luego se la colgó al costado, caminando de vuelta hacia ella como si nada.

_¿A qué viene tanto espanto?_ se dijo la rubia, _¡Como si fuese la primera vez que ves algo así_! 

Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo... Y ahora esas cosas la turbaban como las primeras veces. Nunca le había gustado segar una vida, o ver a otro hacerlo. No importaba a qué bando perteneciesen la víctima y su verdugo, o la necesidad de llevar a cabo semejante acto.

-¿Estás bien? - inquirió Xena, al ver la palidez de su rostro.

-Sólo es... había olvidado cómo era - respondió Gabrielle, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Lo siento - alegó la guerrera, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se paseasen por el pequeño cuerpo prácticamente expuesto ante ella - Será mejor que entremos para que te vistas. Vas a coger frío. Bajaré a Gaias del techo y me desharé de los dos de ahí adentro.

-Y ahora enlazas esto por aquí y... ya está.

-¡Qué fácil! - exclamó el niño, mirando a la guerrera con una sonrisa entusiasmada - ¿Y con esto podremos pescar muchos peces?

-Ajá - respondió Xena con una sonrisa algo pícara, antes de que su expresión se tornase repentinamente nostálgica - Mis hermanos y yo íbamos de pequeños a pescar a un lago que había cerca de nuestra aldea. Nos divertíamos mucho...

-¿Tu padre te enseñó? - volvió a preguntar Gaias, sosteniendo en sus manos el artefacto que la morena había construido para él y estudiándolo con intensa curiosidad.

-No, él... no estaba mucho en casa, y luego... murió.

Recobrándose, la guerrera esbozó una sonrisa animosa. No deseaba recordar al pequeño su propia pérdida. Bien sabía ella lo que significaba crecer sin un padre... 

-¿Qué hacéis? - inquirió de pronto Gabrielle, apareciendo tras ellos. 

-¡Mamá! Míra lo que Xena ha hecho para mí - sonrió Gaias, levantándose y mostrándole su nueva posesión - Mañana iremos a pescar para probarlo. Te traeré muchos peces para el almuerzo.

Con una dulce sonrisa, la mujer de cabello claro encontró brevemente la mirada de la morena antes de inclinarse para encarar a su hijo.

-Muy bien - le dijo, acariciando su rubio cabello - Pero para eso tendrás que madrugar, y ya sabes lo que eso significa...

-Sí - alegó el niño con un leve mohín - Tengo que ir a dormir ya, ¿verdad?

-Chico listo - rió Gabrielle, dándole un festivo beso en la nariz.

-¡Mamá! - protestó el niño, echando una breve mirada en dirección a la guerrera, que sonreía burlona, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la rubia y susurrarle: - Ya soy mayor para esto.

-De eso nada, jovencito - rió Gabrielle, sacudiéndole el pelo - Anda, ve a dormir. Yo iré en un momento a arroparte.

-También soy mayor para eso - le aclaró Gaias, muy solemne, echando a andar de vuelta hacia la cabaña, pavoneándose con su caña especial de pesca bajo el brazo.

-Es un chico estupendo - dijo Xena, con un deje de tristeza en la voz y la mirada mientras lo veía alejarse.

Gabrielle asintió con una leve sonrisa antes de tomar asiento sobre la hierba, junto a la guerrera.

-Pero crece muy deprisa... - dijo, adoptando su postura favorita, con las piernas recogidas entre los brazos - Parece que le has causado una gran impresión. Está fascinado contigo. 

_Como yo cuando te conocí_, pensó la pequeña rubia. _Aunque, claro, de manera distinta_… _Espero._

Xena no respondió, se limitó a asentir brevemente con la cabeza y a desviar la vista de los ojos verdes que la observaban fijamente.

Algo incómoda, Gabrielle se concentró por un momento en el magnífico espectáculo que se estaba desarrollando ante ellas. El sol estaba a punto de irse a dormir, y el cielo se teñía de hermosos tonos púrpuras y anaranjados. Allí arriba, sobre la colina que se alzaba a espaldas de la casa, la vista era inmejorable, y la antigua bardo solía subir a ella cada atardecer para sentir la magia de ese momento. Cerrando los ojos en el preciso instante en que la enorme bola rojiza se perdía de vista tras el horizonte, la rubia aspiró suavemente el dulce aroma a flores que transportaba la tenue brisa que había comenzado a soplar. Con una repentina sonrisa, rememoró otros momentos similares. Viejos recuerdos de tiempos pasados... 

La oscura guerrera contempló por un instante ese rostro suave y luminoso y esa sonrisa pacífica que tanto le gustaba, y admiró la forma en que los últimos rayos de sol se anidaban en ese cabello que ella sabía tan sedoso. Maravillada, sintió cómo su amor hacia esa pequeña mujer tan especial despertaba con la misma poderosa fuerza de la primera vez.

Habían pasado diez años y su imagen todavía conseguía alegrar su corazón y su alma como nunca ninguna otra cosa lo hizo. Sintió que la amaría hasta el último de sus días, hasta el aliento final... Y aún más allá de éste.

Pero también sentía que debía resignarse a no tenerla.

-Gabrielle...

-Xena - interrumpió la rubia, temerosa de arrepentirse si no hablaba en ese preciso momento - quiero disculparme por lo de esta tarde... en el establo. En verdad no sentía lo que te dije. Sólo estaba enfadada contigo por todos estos años de ausencia. Pero quiero que sepas que aún te considero mi amiga... y que te quiero... nada podrá cambiar eso.

Con una extraña mezcla de emociones en los ojos, la guerrera contempló por un instante a su amiga. ¡Había tanto que deseaba decirle, tanto peso del que anhelaba descargarse...! ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿Encontraría al fin la fuerza que una vez no tuvo?

Perdida en aquella mirada azul hielo, Gabrielle sintió cómo algo muy poderoso se removía dentro de ella, colapsando su respiración y acelerando los latidos de su corazón. Nerviosa, desvió la mirada y luchó por recobrar el control de sí misma. ¿Qué ocurriría si por fin liberaba su alma de ese gran secreto que había guardado por tantos años? A esas alturas de su vida, realmente no tenía mucho que perder... Pero, todavía, ese absurdo temor a malograr su amistad atenazaba su garganta y la instaba a desistir. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo. 

Sin embargo, necesitaba saber...

-¿Por qué? - preguntó de pronto, encarando aquella mirada turbadora con expresión resuelta - ¿Puedes decírmelo ahora? ¿Por qué este alejamiento de tantos años, Xena?

Tomando una profunda inspiración, la intrépida Princesa Guerrera se decidió finalmente enfrentar su último y más hondo temor.

-Porque te amo - dijo, sus ojos firmemente engarzados en los de la mujer rubia - Porque me sentía incapaz de soportar el verte feliz con Pérdicas. Porque creí que el mantenerme alejada haría más llevadero este sentimiento... Pero no fue así. No he dejado de recordarte, de ver tu rostro, todos y cada uno de los días de este exilio forzado al que yo misma me sometí. Te amo, Gabrielle - alegó finalmente, antes de desviar la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado con aire derrotado - y eso es algo que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar jamás. Ni siquiera yo... O tú.

Estupefacta ante el pequeño discurso de su amiga, la antigua bardo contempló por un segundo ese rostro moreno y perfecto antes de echarse a reír con estruendo. Atónita y profundamente dolida, Xena la miró a los ojos por un instante, antes de finalmente incorporarse y comenzar a alejarse. De todas las posibles reacciones que había supuesto desencadenaría su declaración, esa era, sinceramente, la que menos esperaba de su amiga... y, ciertamente, también la más difícil de sobrellevar. 

-¡Xena, espera! - le gritó Gabrielle, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y bloqueándole el paso - Perdóname, no he querido herirte...

-Pues lo has disimulado magníficamente bien - alegó la morena con voz y mirada duras, sin detenerse.

-Discúlpame - reiteró la rubia, agarrando los bronceados brazos de la otra mujer - De veras que no... Es que esto es tan... ¡Oh, dioses! Perdóname, Xena, pero ocurre que eres la mayor tonta del mundo.

Profundamente exasperada ahora, la guerrera apartó las suaves manos que la sujetaban y continuó su avance a paso rápido hacia la granja. Cogería a Argo y saldría de allí a todo galope, y no pararía hasta estar bien lejos. ¡Y pensar que había vagado como alma en pena durante diez años por su causa! Ella abría su corazón y su alma, exponiéndose por completo ante la única persona de la que jamás esperaría daño alguno, y veía cómo esta le clavaba un puñal en las entrañas y lo retorcía con saña en la herida... ¿Qué había sido de la dulce y comprensiva Gabrielle, la que siempre ponía tanto cuidado en no herir los sentimientos ajenos? ¿Tan dura había sido su vida tras la muerte de Pérdicas? ¿Tanto rencor le guardaba por haberla abandonado durante esos largos años? 

-Xena - de nuevo, la rubia detuvo su camino. Sus ojos, del color de la hierba fresca, la miraban con pena y remordimiento, y sus manos presionaban sobre las suyas, aferrándolas con fuerza inusitada - Sigues sin comprender... ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto aquella vez, cuando Pérdicas me pidió en matrimonio? Todo habría sido tan diferente... para ambas.

Totalmente desconcertada por esas palabras, la guerrera observó a su amiga fijo a los ojos, no atreviéndose a dar por sentado lo que le había parecido entrever en las mismas.

-Yo no le amaba - continuó Gabrielle, su mirada inmersa en la de la otra mujer con expresión ansiosa - te amaba a ti. Pero él sí parecía necesitarme, y eso era algo muy importante para mí. ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó, sacudiendo los brazos de su compañera, exasperada ante la mirada dubitativa de la morena - ¿Por qué crees que le dije que no la primera vez que me lo pidió? Yo deseaba que tú hicieses algún movimiento, algo que me asegurase que no me había equivocado al interpretar ciertas miradas, algo que me confirmase que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Pero tú no hiciste nada, ni dijiste nada. Te limitaste a darme tu bendición. ¿Sabes acaso cómo me sentí? Como una completa idiota, eso es. Y avergonzada de sentir lo que sentía. Por eso acepté la proposición de Pérdicas. Supuse que sería lo mejor, ya que tú no me amabas. Una completa tontería, pero no podría haber seguido a tu lado de esa manera. Por eso lo hice... Y no resultó ser una elección tan mala - prosiguió Gabrielle, soltando a la otra mujer y volteando lentamente hacia el horizonte al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma - Fui feliz con él... Y conseguí acostumbrarme a esta vida... Yo estaba tranquila y satisfecha, y, justo entonces, tú apareces de nuevo y lo trastocas todo. Me dices que me amas, que siempre me has amado, que hemos perdido tanto tiempo... - volteando nuevamente hacia la atónita morena con una sonrisa a la vez irónica y tierna en los labios, añadió: - Nunca te diste cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ti, ¿verdad? Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudiste no hacerlo cuando casi todo el mundo lo veía... ¿Por qué crees que mi padre no te soportaba? En el fondo, él lo adivinó incluso antes que yo misma... o que tú, me parece.

Xena no sabía si reír o si echarse a llorar. En verdad habían perdido tanto tiempo... Por culpa de su cobardía, ambas habían sufrido durante diez largos, eternos, insoportables años. Había tenido tanto miedo de perturbarla, de confundirla con la declaración de sus sentimientos... No deseaba que la joven Gabrielle se sintiese obligada a corresponderlos por admiración, o que confundiese la amistad con un sentimiento más profundo, y por eso calló. También porque la vio tan feliz con sus planes de boda... ¡Menuda estúpida estaba hecha! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que ocurría, de que su amiga estaba fingiendo? 

Sin embargo, lo que acababa de oír le daba esperanzas. Sabía que quizá no lo merecía, y era plenamente consciente de que tal vez incluso fuese ya demasiado tarde, pero aún mantenía una pequeña porción de fe.

-Gabrielle... - susurró, acercándose a la mujer de cabello claro.

Su mano se elevó por sí sola hasta descansar en la mejilla de su compañera, delineando gentilmente su suave contorno mientras su mirada expresaba todo lo que bullía en su interior. La mujer más pequeña cerró los ojos y estrechó el contacto.

-Si... - prosiguió la morena, su pulgar descendiendo para acariciar aquella boca tan ansiada - si todavía estoy a tiempo... me gustaría... si me dejas...

No pudo continuar, pues una mano pequeña y blanca cubrió su boca. Gabrielle la contemplaba con los ojos bien abiertos, en sus labios una sonrisa triste mientras las lágrimas anegaban aquellos dos hermosos pozos de verdor.

-No, Xena - dijo, con voz apenas audible - No deseo ser la compañera que aguarde tu regreso, ya experimenté eso cuando me dejabas en alguna aldea para enfrentarte a algo que juzgabas excesivo para mí, y no me gustaba. Tenía demasiado miedo por ti. Y ya no puedo seguirte en tus aventuras. Tengo obligaciones aquí. Así que, por favor, no digas nada más – rogó, lágrimas corriendo abiertamente por su rostro - Déjalo estar. Ahora ya no puede ser... mi amor.

La guerrera esbozó una media sonrisa y la besó. Como si tuviesen vida propia, sus brazos enlazaron aquel cuerpo cálido, pegándolo al suyo propio sin dejar siquiera un resquicio entre ambas. Disfrutando de la casi olvidada ya pero siempre placentera sensación, Xena prolongó el contacto, demorándose en besar los labios, el cuello y la garganta de la pequeña rubia y haciéndola gemir de forma gutural.

-Sí puede ser... mi amor - susurró contra aquella boca dulce - La Princesa Guerrera ha muerto. En realidad, hace diez años que dejó de existir.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - inquirió Gabrielle, frunciendo el entrecejo y luchando por devolver a su mente a su estado natural, es decir: otro cualquiera que no fuese el de las gachas recién hechas. 

Realmente había cosas interesantes que se había estado perdiendo...

-Las batallas ya no son lo que eran para mí – comenzó a explicar Xena - No me corre por la sangre la excitación que solía. Desde hace mucho, peleo casi por inercia. Creo, mi amor, que me he cansado de esa vida. Además, me parece que ya he casi he pagado por mis crímenes pasados. Quizá alguien allá arriba - añadió con una leve sonrisa al tiempo que elevaba su mirada a los cielos estrellados con expresión de velado ruego - podría guardarme el resto de la cuenta para otra vida. Los recuerdos nunca me abandonarán, jamás dejarán de atormentarme, y siempre lamentaré lo que hice, pero considero que más de diez años de mi vida dedicados a destruir han sido compensados ya por otros diez o doce de ayudar a los que lo necesitaban. _O, al menos, así lo espero_, meditó -¿Sabes - prosiguió, con una tierna sonrisa - que hoy ha sido la primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, que realmente he disfrutado una buena lucha? Y creo que ha sido porque tú estabas a mi lado. Echo de menos aquellos tiempos, y me parece que era tu presencia la que hacía que todo estuviese bien. Desde que te fuiste, nada volvió a ser igual para mí. Todo perdió interés... aunque traté de ignorar ese hecho.

-Siempre has sido una testaruda - consignó Gabrielle finalmente, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ajá.

-Y supongo que ahora estás intentando decirme, a tu modo, por supuesto, que estás lista para sentar cabeza, ¿no?

-Chica lista. 

-¿Estás segura?

-Del todo. Mi vida no es gran cosa si no te tengo a ti para compartirla, he tenido todos estos años para comprobarlo. Deseo estar contigo... si aún estoy a tiempo.

-Sí - afirmó Gabrielle rotundamente, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la guerrera y esbozando una luminosa sonrisa - Por favor, quédate conmigo y no vuelvas a irte.

-No lo haré... - Xena frotó suavemente su nariz con la de la rubia, extendiendo la tierna caricia a su cuello y riendo ante el leve estremecimiento que recorrió el pequeño cuerpo estrechado contra el suyo - Te he echado tanto de menos... mi pequeña bardo.

Sin decir palabra, Gabrielle enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su compañera y depositó unos leves besos en él antes de mordisquear con suavidad la zona. La alta morena se estremeció a su vez, y la rubia rió en voz baja, recibiendo un apasionado beso en retribución a su osadía.

Las caricias y los susurros continuaron por unos momentos más antes de que Xena se separase ligeramente, con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Qué haremos con Gaias? ¿Cómo se lo diremos? - inquirió.

-¡Hum! - Gabrielle frunció el ceño y la observó con gesto pensativo unos minutos - No sé, pero creo que se lo tomará bien. Es un niño sano y sin prejuicios. ¡Gracias a los dioses que no ha salido a su abuelo! - la antigua bardo dijo esto poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Xena rió - Además, le has caído en gracia. 

-Eso espero, no quisiera causarte problemas con él – le aseguró Xena, algo más tranquila - Ni dejar de caerle en gracia, por supuesto – sonrió.

-Enfrentaremos ese asunto mañana por la mañana - decretó Gabrielle, deshaciendo el abrazo que la unía a la otra mujer y aferrando su mano para iniciar el descenso hacia la cabaña. Sus ojos expresaban picardía cuando se giró un instante y la miró, enarcando las cejas con expresión perversa antes de añadir: - Ahora, hay otras cosas de las que tenemos que ocuparnos. 

Adivinando a lo que se refería, Xena no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Iba a tener que emplearse a fondo para compensarla por esos años de separación... Pero esa sería una batalla que encararía con sumo gusto. Por el resto de sus días.

  
**Fin.**

Copyright@2003Rocio.  
  



End file.
